Nothing Hurts Like You
by winter.blossom7
Summary: Juliette moves away, away from friends, her home and life as she knows it. When love strikes how will she react? You would never think that one look in someones eyes could really change your life forever? My first fanfic, please read & review!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**So this is my very first fan fiction and I hope it's ok. Read & Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**7**

**x**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

La Push. That's where I was going. 869 miles from my home in Napa Valley, California. 869 miles from my friends. 869 miles from my life as I know it. I don't have many people to say goodbye today, just my best friends Hattie and John. Hattie is mad, that's all that can be said but I love her to bits. John is tall, really tall and a bit scary looking but he's nice, honest. They are the best friends any one could ever wish for. I watched my sister Georgia say goodbye to her large group of friends; she was eleven and already had a better social life then me. Jason was already in the car, he's eighteen and always moody. Dad's packed the car and mum already said her goodbyes, she was good at this stuff. "Juliette! Georgia!" my mum called motioning for us to hurry up. Oh yeah, that's me Juliette Jones, the simple quiet one at school. I wiped the tears from Hattie's face and tucked a strand of her short blonde hair behind her ear. I looked at Hattie and pulled her into a hug "Don't ever forget me" I whispered to her. Suddenly, we felt John join our embrace and couldn't help but laugh as he squeezed us tighter. I'd really miss them both. I'd miss Hattie's wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I'd miss attending her swimming competitions and Johns big bear hugs. Our hug broke and Hattie and John held hands. It had taken them two years to realize that they both liked each other. Of course I was happy when Hattie and John got together but sometimes I got lonely. You know, I just wanted someone to love me, but enough about that. I said my last goodbyes, took one last look at Napa Valley and shut the door of the car.

I caught my reflection in the rear view mirror and saw my grey eyes looking staring right back at me. I have a wavy blonde hair mid way down my back but the waves are messy and always sticking out. I'd say I have nice lips a kind of soft pink colour with a small nose. I have pale skin considering I live in a place where it's sunny almost all year round. I'm not that pretty, I don't think so anyway. Jason has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, he has all the girls after him but he says none of them are 'right'. "Jeez Georgia get off your blasted phone!" I heard my brother yell at my sister. My head snapped round to look at my brother. Georgia slowly put her phone in her pocket and stared at the floor. I looked at Jason and wondered what was up. I couldn't be bothered to care right now. I turned my iPod on, turned up the volume and closed my eyes.

I woke up just in time. My dad was already out of the car and taking the luggage from the car. My brother just stood there with his hands in his pockets, typical. We checked in and dropped off our bags. "Ok, we've got just under an hour 'till boarding, so go off, do some shopping and come back here in 30 mins." My dad instructed. I sighed thankfully as I noticed my sister sit down with my parents which meant I didn't have to look after her and her stroppy moods. I wondered off and headed straight for the bookshop. I walked in and scanned the shop for travel books, might as well find out about the place where I was going to be living. I brushed my hand along the rows of books and stopped when I saw a book with the words 'La Push'. I picked it up and flicked through the pages, this is what I was looking for. I paid for it and walked back to my parents.

I was back just in time, we raced off to the gate and boarded the plane to Seattle Airport. As soon we were up in the air I pulled out the book and brought it up to my face. I took in a deep breath through my nose, out of the corner of my eye I saw Georgia give me an odd look, ah she was used to it. I couldn't help it; I loved the smell of new books, the fresh earthy smell. I began to flick through the pages and to be honest I really loved the look of it. But then I turned to a chapter called 'Quileute Legends', it described how men had changed from men to . . . My mouth formed a small 'o' shape. Werewolves.


	2. Chapter 2 Beach

**So this is my second chapter of 'Nothing Hurts Like You'. Thank you to CanoeKeyPaceHeGrit for the review and I will improve on those things.**

**This is really short and rushed. I apologize. Sorry I dont know whether to carry on or not. Let me know if i should, though base it mainly on th efirst chapter because this is just a random update. **

**Read && Review.**

**Just let me know what i should do. =)**

**7**

**X**

* * *

**  
**

It must have been about 10 minutes that I sat staring at that one simple word. 'Werewolves' well actually their Shape shifters I found out later. I snapped the book shut and put it back in my brown and purple Roxy bag. I couldn't look at it anymore. I ran a hand through my hair and rested my head against the cold window. My eyes began to close again and soon enough i fell into a deep sleep.

The cool wind pulled my blonde hair from my face to give me a clearer sight of this pack of wolves. They were all stood in a circle motionless it was if they were communicating telepathically, but it seemed as if the older wolf, the black wolf that was as tall as a horse was the leader. I stepped forward quietly to get an even better look. I hid behind an old tree and watched intently. The nearest wolf was a sandy brown colour but that was all I could see. Suddenly I heard a loud cracking sound. I fell back into a large fern bush with a scream. When I stood up there, right in front of me were men. Men when literally a few simple seconds ago they were wolves. The men ran off in different directions but the one closest to me stayed. I stared at him not being able to pull my eyes from this man. Suddenly, he turned and stared right back.

I snapped my eyes open panting. I wiped a hand across my forehead and felt that it was damp. 'That was some dream' I thought to myself.

Soon we pulled up outside the house. Our new house. It was a kinda blue white colour right by the sea. It would be great. I thought so anyway. I could escape any complications.

I stepped out of the car, tired. I picked up my bags and headed towards the door. It was a fairly new house, our furnature had already arrived and was in all the right places. Boxes were strewn across the floor but besides that it seemed, nice. I made my way up the stairs and into what I had been told was my room. It was nice, a small box room. It suited me perfectly. I dropped my bags to the floor and looked out the window. The beach was right there. I had to go.

I ran down the stairs and headed straight for the beach. I sat down in the dark sand and smiled. I liked it here already.

"New here?" A warm voice asked. I turned to see a tall figure illuminated by the sun.

"Yup, pretty much" I replied smiling.

The figure sat down and lay back in the sand. I laughed as he did so.

"I could you know show you around, if you wanted?"

"Yeah, you know what, that would be cool"

I too lay back in the sand, smiling.

"So I guess this is what it feels like"

"What feels like?"

The boy didn't answer but just lay in silence.

* * *


End file.
